


Si te callases dos segundos...

by 2startotheright



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lo echaba de menos. Y estaba hasta las narices de echarlo de menos. Y si tenía la necesidad de gritárselo por teléfono, a Niall no le quedaba otra que callarse y escucharlo. Aunque Harry tuviese que gritar más que él para que dejase de intentar interrumpirlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si te callases dos segundos...

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es parte del regalo de Reyes de mi mejor amiga, Ali, que nunca deja de gritarme porque escriba Narry y nunca lo publique, así que pensé que para ponerle la guinda al regalo esta vez iba a dejar que esto viese la luz.  
> Es sólo un drabble, pero bueno, por alguno había que empezar...
> 
> Lo he releído varias veces, pero cualquiera fallo que veáis, sentíos con toda la libertad de decírmelo.

Harry era perfectamente consciente de que se estaba portando como un niño; un niño impaciente y caprichoso, pero le daba exactamente igual.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a su novio, más aún sin tener un rato para estar a solas con él, para estar con él como ambos quería estar, y estaba hasta las narices. Estaban de vacaciones, por fin tenían unas cuantas semanas libres, y aún así no podía ver a Niall, porque verse mucho sería obvio, porque los dos tenían gente a la que querían visitar, porque... porque aquello era una mierda, Harry estaba hasta las narices de ser generoso y abrir la mano, y simplemente quería a Niall cerca.

Ahora. Ya. Antes de ayer.

Y por eso no estaba teniendo ningún problema en hacerle saber su opinión a su chico, que al otro lado del teléfono intentaba calmarlo, sin mucho éxito, porque Harry estaba a solas en el jardín de la casa de su madre, y no tenía problema ninguno en subir la voz para conseguir que Niall lo dejase quejarse a gusto.

\- ¡Te echo de menos Ni! - dijo interrumpiendo lo que fuera que el rubio estaba a medio decir - Te necesito aquí, o necesito estar ahí, me da igual. Odio que estemos tan lejos, ni siquiera podemos escaparnos un rato para vernos, ¿no podrías venir? ¿O ir yo? Por favor, es que...

\- Haz... - empezó a decir Niall intentando parar su perorata.

\- ¡Es que te echo mucho de menos! - bramó Harry, no estando por la labor de ser interrumpido en lo que era a partes iguales una confesión sincera y un intento de salirse con la suya - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy el único de esta relación que está cansado de no ver al otro?

\- ¡No digas gilipolleces, Haz! - exclamó su novio - Claro que tengo ganas de...

\- A lo mejor soy yo, que soy un exagerado - cortó el moreno de nuevo - Pero me cuesta hasta dormir por las noches, pero sé que tenías planes, y si tú no me echas tanto de menos no tenemos porque...

\- ¡Cariño! - chilló Niall para conseguir que se callase - Claro que te echo de menos, y...

\- Entonces, por favor, por favor, por favor, deja que vaya a Irlanda.

\- Haz, eso no va...

\- Si no te parece buena idea ven tú, sólo lo decía para que pudieses estar más con Theo, pero me da igual que vengas tú, o que volvamos los dos a Londres, quizás así sería más...

\- Cariño, por favor, ¿puedes callarte un momento? - y aquel era el tono exasperado y cariñoso de Niall.

\- ¡No, estoy intentando conseguir que nos veamos!  - protestó Harry con un mohín - Necesito que me digas que te parece mejor, para saber si hacer la maleta, o esperarte, y cuando salir de aquí y...

\- ¡Haz! - chilló el irlandés otra vez - Cállate un segundo, por favor.

\- ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó el chico pasándose una mano por el pelo en un gesto de desesperación - Es sólo que odio estar así, y no sabes la falta que me haces, estoy volviendo loco a todo el mundo, Gemma va a asfixiarme con una almohada, Gemma ya ha intentando asfixiarme con...

\- Haz...

\- ... un cojín en el salón, y ni siquiera puedo distraerme con _Love Actually_...

\- Cariño...

\- ... porque me acuerdo de ti, y de todas las veces que la vemos juntos en el sofá, y de que no te importa que...

\- Amor...

\- ... te la haga ver cientos de veces, como _Titanic_ , y sé que me pongo muy pesado, pero siempre te da igual. Y no puedo ni hacer eso porque...

\- Por favor puedes...

\- ... me acuerdo tanto de ti que sólo tengo ganas de estar contigo. Y me comí cuatro hornadas de galletas echándote de menos, voy a ser el muñeco de Michelin cuando me veas y ya no me vas a querer más, y va a ser todo porque...

\- ¡HARRY! - bramó Niall finalmente.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - le gritó el moreno enfadado.

\- Que te gires Styles, que te gires.

Y esa voz no había venido del teléfono, ni la voz, ni el suspiro cariñoso que había seguido a aquellas palabras. Esa voz venía de unos metros por detrás de él, porque todo lo que se oía del teléfono era la señal que quedaba una vez que se había cortado la llamada. Harry se giró tan rápido que sintió como el jardín giraba con él, y tan solo a un par de metros, con una sonrisa torcida, los brazos abiertos, y vestido con una de sus camisas, estaba Niall.

\- Sorpresa - dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, al tiempo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba más, y Harry hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento.

Saltar, literalmente, a sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Perdona. ¿Cómo has venido? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó a toda velocidad, dejando besos en su mejilla, en su nariz, en su cuello, en todos los sitios que sus labios se iban cruzando, colando una disculpa en medio, porque lo había atacado con tal intensidad que lo había tirado al césped y ahora estaban los dos tumbados en medio del jardín.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? - cuestionó Niall, sujetándole el rostro con las manos para conseguir que se quedase quieto un momento, y Harry tuvo dificultades para tragar saliva, porque la manera en que Niall lo miraba solía causarle ese problema, más si era tan cerca, más aún si hasta hacía segundos lo había estado echando tanto de menos que había pensado volverse loco.

\- Te...

\- Te quiero - se adelantó Niall interrumpiéndolo, y sin dejar de acariciar sus pómulos con los pulgares lo inclinó sobre él para besarlo.

Harry sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda de arriba a abajo. Llevaba días muriéndose por tener aquello. Una mano todavía en su mejilla, otra hundida en los rizos de su nuca, dos piernas abriéndose para acomodarlo en medio, el pelo de Niall entre sus diez dedos para asegurarse de que no iba a desaparecer de entre sus manos; unos labios contra los suyos, unos dientes mordisqueando su labio inferior, una lengua colándose en su boca, probando cada recoveco como si quisiese comérselo allí mismo, con el tino que sólo podía dar el estar en terreno más que conocido, la misma lengua haciendo que la suya fuese a otra boca, obligándolo a devolver el beso, dejándolo hacer hasta que el cuerpo que tenía debajo se retorcía contra el suyo.

En casa, estaba en casa. Era Niall quien había ido hasta él pero era él quien podía decir que al fin estaba en casa.

\- El te quiero iba a... - empezó a decir, separándose del rubio a regañadientes para coger aire.

\- Ahora te interrumpo yo - lo cortó Niall con una sonrisa, colando una mano bajo su camiseta para acariciarle la espalda, y dejando que él colase las palmas de sus manos entre él y el césped para pegarlo más a su cuerpo - Haberte callado dos segundos.

\- Sólo voy a decirte que...

\- Te echaba de menos - habló el irlandés, cumpliendo con lo que acababa de decir - Mucho, quería venir hace días, y ahora que por fin lo hice pensé que iba a tener que esperar dos horas a que te callases para poder verte.

\- Lo sien...

\- La próxima vez que se te ocurra pensar que no quiero verte te doy - añadió completamente serio.

\- Es que...

\- Mi padre casi me manda por correos con tal de que dejase de hablar de ti, y sabes que normalmente mi padre no se cansa de hablar de ti, así que imagínate como estaba - dijo, pasando una mano por el pelo de Harry y haciendo que se estremeciese de arriba a abajo.

\- Yo tamb...

\- ¡Y ahora no te callabas! ¡Estaba a punto de ir a por una espátula a la cocina y lanzártela! - comentó riendo, cerrando los dedos en torno a un par mechones de pelo para tirar con suavidad.

\- ¡Quiero hablar! - protestó Harry con un puchero, poco creíble porque mientras tanto apretó más su cuerpo contra el del rubio, usando el agarre que tenía en su espalda para conseguir que él hiciese lo mismo, y su propia protesta acabó en jadeo.

\- Te jodes - respondió Niall con una sonrisa de suficiencia, pasando los brazos en torno a sus hombros para ayudarlo a moverse.

\- Me tienes que contar cómo te las apañaste para venir - pidió Harry, dejándolo de nuevo sobre el césped para repartir besos más calmados por toda su cara de nuevo.

\- No es una historia muy larga - respondió el otro, dejando que las cosas se calmasen y pasasen a ser más dulces, mientras recibía los besos sin dejar de regalar caricias - Luego te la cuento.

Harry asintió, y tras unos segundos de besos que empezaron a cruzarse con los que su novio le daba a él, sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse.

Niall tenía razón, la historia no era muy larga.

Su novio lo había echado de menos, tanto como él lo había estado extrañando, y tras decidir que pasar todo el descanso sin verse era una auténtica estupidez, había llamado a su madre para saber si podía presentarse allí y darle una sorpresa.

Anne no había dudado en contestar que sí al segundo, le había dicho que podía quedarse allí el resto de las vacaciones, y que todos tenían ganas de verlo. Bobby lo había ayudado a hacer la maleta, y le había hecho prometer que para la próxima se llevaría a Harry a pasar unos días. Su abuela le mandaba galletas, y Denise fotos de Theo.

Probablemente Gemma querría asfixiarlo porque ella sabía lo que iba a pasar desde hacía cuatro días.

Aquella era la historia, y Niall se la contó cuando ya estaban desnudos, agotados y hechos un nudo con el otro y las sábanas en la cama de Harry. Y toda la respuesta de Harry fue besarlo hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Otra historia ya iba a ser la tortura a la que Gemma iba a someterlos cuando llegase a la noche con Anne y Robin; porque que tu novio te sorprendiese cuando te morías de ganas de verlo era muy buena idea, acabar haciendo el amor con él cuando teníais la casa para vosotros solos y los dos os moríais de ganas de estar con el otro, era increíble, y también una idea increíble; dejar un reguero de ropa por casa era comprensible, y no mala idea cuando te levantabas a recogerla antes de que nadie llegase.

Por otra parte... mandar al suelo el teléfono inalámbrico, con la idea de hacerlo dejar de sonar, cuando tu hermana mayor te llamaba para saber si tu novio y tú ibais a querer comida china para cenar, y lo único que conseguías era dejarlo descolgado al lado de la cama, exponiendo a tu pobre hermana a una serie de eventos que ni tú, ni tu novio, ni ella, nunca habríais querido que se viese expuesta... eso ya no era tan buena idea.

Pero cuando la venganza de Gemma se desató a Harry le dio bastante igual; porque durante la semana en que su hermana juró hacer de su vida un infierno, también estuvo despertándose todas las mañanas en brazos de Niall, o con él en los suyos así que... que Gemma cambiase la sal por el azúcar las veces que quisiera, o que subiese fotos de su primer cambio de pañal a twitter, había merecido la pena.

De todas maneras, la mitad de veces que le gritaba, Niall lo besaba para compensar, así que tampoco es que la escuchase demasiado.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, y si queréis decirme algo estoy aquí, y también en tumblr, -http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com/ -, ahí exactamente.
> 
> ¡Feliz día de Reyes! 
> 
> (Si me hacéis un regalo a mí dándole al botoncito de kudos seguro que la Rosca os sabe más rica :P)


End file.
